


Blood, Sweat and More Sweat

by Green_Hat_Blues



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Hat_Blues/pseuds/Green_Hat_Blues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean deal with Cole Trenton and a Khan worm in a cabin in the woods. Mostly Dean and Cole in the cabin, where Dean uses a surprising tactic to keep Cole's mind off his thirst. This is mostly a recap of SE10E15, but with an erotic theme added. With a line like"...do me the honor of tying me to this chair", how can you not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood, Sweat and More Sweat

Blood, Sweat, and More Sweat

 

Cole choked and gasped. He could still feel the sick, choking feeling of the worm going down his throat. This was worse than anything he’d ever experienced, even eating actual worms in SERE school.  
Sam and Dean discussed ways to help him. The Winchesters weren’t being too positive.  
“Is there a version where you don’t cap me?” he asked .  
“Yeah, last time, electrocution made the worm leave the body,” said Sam, remembering.  
“All right, fine, electrocution it is. “ Cole tried to control his breathing. “I’m game”.  
Sam figured Dean should maybe handle this one, and he immediately volunteered to find Kit, who had run off into the woods. “You two get to work, I'll go look for Kit.” He turned to go.  
Cole was still trying to get himself under control. The thing moved within him, twisting guts already knotted by fear.  
“Hey, hey, Sammy?”  
“Yeah.” Sam turned back.  
“If we can fix me, we can save Kit, right?”  
“That's the idea.”  
Cole sucked in his air, feeling lightheaded. “ Mm.” Sam almost ran out the door and a moment later Baby’s engine turned over and roared off down the road.  
“You know that this is gonna hurt like a son of a bitch?’ said Dean, irritated that Sam had just abandoned him.  
Cole stared, steeling himself. “Hell, I have a wife, a kid, and an upside-down mortgage to get back to.  
Whatever it takes, Dean-o.”  
Dean-o. Jesus. “OK,” Dean said.  
Dean went out to get the battery and his jumper cables out of Baby. Cole was a typical novice, making all the same old mistakes. He had been so eager to protect his friend that he’d made a mess of things, and now he was a casualty too. Cole was too full of himself to just let the pros handle it. Not that Cole had much of a reason to trust them at this point; it was desperation that kept him in that cabin right now. “Soldiers”, he grumbled to himself as he lifted up the battery and turned back to the cabin. Irritation made him almost relish the thought of subjecting the arrogant prick to a little dose of reality. He caught himself before a smile crossed his face, but couldn’t quash the urge to take some satisfaction from what Cole was about to endure.  
As Dean shut the hood and walked back to the cabin, he realized that not so long ago, he would have been nervous at the thought of electrocuting someone. But since the demonic force had been driven out of him, he had been coming to terms with himself. There was no denying that the Mark still burned. Cain had made it clear what Dean’s destiny would be, but Dean could not accept that killing his brother and his friends was written in stone. Dean tried to take comfort from the fact that Cain had held out without murdering anyone for an age. He thought he could do the same, but he walked on the restless edge of the hole inside himself, needing to fill it. He felt like an addict. Even now, he could remember seeing this man bending, and then breaking under Dean’s own fists, and remember the sick, hard pleasure of seeing Cole humiliated and bleeding at his feet. It had been an act of pure sadism to not deliver the killing blow. This evil still lived in him, flowed through his veins along with his blood. As a hunter it could still serve him, and keep him sharp, but not if naïve noobs fucked up everything. Cole didn’t understand this world yet, and his inexperience was irritating.  
Cole tried to take his mind off the excruciating pain to come. He tried to think of something to talk about. “So, last time you saw this thing, it turned people into killers, too?”  
“ Yeah, except that one did a mind-control number on us.” Dean connected one end of the cable to the terminal.  
“Damn” Cole said. “Day in, day out, you and Sammy saving people from things they just can't wrap their minds around, and nobody even notices it. Hell, at least I get a medal for my efforts.” Dean continued connecting cables to terminals. “But you”, and Cole chuckled a bit, remembering uncomfortably their first encounter, “I tried to kill your ass.”  
“Yeah,“ Dean answered dispassionately. “Well, good times.” It was disconcerting listening to Cole attempt to apologize. It triggered his defenses and made his natural smartass-ness come out.  
“I almost took you off the map.”  
Dean allowed a smile at that. As if there had been a snowball’s chance in Hell.  
“Who would be saving me now?” Cole said, regretting the irony.  
Cole was wandering dangerously close to self-pity now. Enough of this crap, Dean thought. Time to work. “ Yeah, well, let's not get too sentimental about it.”  
Cole looked up from his pity-party, and took a deep breath.  
“All right, let's fire this puppy up,” said Dean matter-of-factly, connecting the last terminal.  
“Well, you say that like it's just another Tuesday.” Cole said uncomfortably.  
“Oh, buddy, it's only Monday.” Sparks flew.  
Cole leaned back and put a big wooden spoon between his teeth. Cole looked full-on into Dean’s eyes for a second, then looked away, trying to hide his anxiety. Dean saw the fear in Cole, and felt guilty at his earlier glee. He gently touched the alligator clips to Cole’s arms. Electricity crackled and Cole’s body tensed like a weightlifter, his muscles clearly defined, hands clenched into fists as his body spasmed. Dean noticed the tattoo on Cole’s arm, “Strength to Change” with the veins standing out beneath it. His eyes traced the veins up Cole’s arms to his face, teeth clenched around the spoon handle, eyes shut tight. Dean ended the contact, and Cole went loose, breathing heavily, relief flooding his face. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes.  
“Anything?” Cole gasped, his eyes searching Dean’s.  
Dean looked around Cole’s head. “Last time, it came out of our ears.” Nothing.  
“And? “  
“I'm not seeing anything yet.”  
Quickly, Cole breathed “Do it again.” Again, he looked into Dean’s eyes, his desperation showing.  
Dean touched him again, watching Cole tense once more. Cole made a terrible sound and his face turned red. His neck was so taught Dean could see the veins stick out of it. The man was in extremis, and suddenly Dean realized something strange. Cole was clearly in agony, but holy fuck, he was beautiful. Quickly he let go again, watching as Cole crumpled.  
“All right, that sucker should have crawled out by now,” said Dean, shaking himself. He tensed, ready for the worm. Again, nothing.  
“Again.” Cole dragged air into his lungs, his expression pure steel.  
“I keep going, this is gonna kill you.”  
“Again!” Cole shouted, his voice commanding. There was a pause as Dean looked at Cole, then Dean did as he was told.  
Cole grunted with the contact, teeth clenched so tightly Dean thought he was going to bite through the stick. His back arched painfully as he held the current. It was too much. Dean turned away, unable to watch anymore. He didn’t see Cole’s eyes glaze over until he turned back a moment later. Uh-oh. Dean let go, worried now. Cole fell like a limp rag with his eyes closed.  
“Cole.” The spoon clattered onto the floor. Cole wasn’t breathing. “Hey, hey. Cole! Come on!” He shook him, felt for a pulse, a heartbeat, but there was nothing. Dean hit his chest.  
“Come on.” He hit him again, harder; over and over, frantically pounding on Cole’s still chest. Nothing. Then Cole opened his eyes.  
“Cole! Hey! Hey! “  
“Okay!” Cole was taking in air again. ” Dean breathed out, relieved. “ Hey.”  
“All right.” Cole closed his eyes. “Again” he said, painfully.  
“No.” Electrocution wasn’t working. Anything more would just be sadistic. “No, we're done playing ‘Operation’. I zap you again, you're toast.“ Cole closed his eyes, defeated.  
“Just take a knee.” Dean got up and called his brother.  
As if from far away, Cole heard Dean talking into the cell phone. Dean was seemingly at a loss. Cole was so weak. Remembering the pain, the absolute agony made him feel so helpless. When the fire had finally stopped pouring through his body, the relief was so great, he had passed out. He awoke to Dean’s clumsy attempt at CPR, and the expression of concern oh Dean’s face. The ending of pain was pure mercy, and in that moment, Cole felt a wave of emotion for Dean. He almost wanted to kiss the man. He was uncomfortable with the thought, but it wouldn’t go away. Dean had an air of authority and sureness that was arresting. And attractive. As Cole struggled with this discomforting thought, he became aware that he was thirsty. He was very thirsty. Hot damn, he wanted a drink.  
Dean hung up, feeling frustrated. He turned back to Cole, who was sitting up now. “You okay?” he asked.  
“So this is what in over your head looks like,” Cole muttered.  
Dean sighed. “Just got to keep your head in the game.”  
Cole groped for ideas. “Okay, what do we know about this thing?”  
“Uh, sucker dries you out.”  
“I'm thirsty already, man.” That was an understatement.  
“It likes water. Then when that's not enough, blood.”  
“I don't know. Maybe lack of fluids makes the thing hostile.”  
“So it's like a parasite. It wrings you dry, and then it moves on.”  
“So if I dry myself out, the son of a bitch wouldn't like that very much, now, would he?”  
“No, he'd want the hell out. You'd be a hostile environment -- well, more than you already are.” Dean couldn’t resist that time. Asshole.  
Cole held Dean in an unflinching gaze, a gleam in his eye. “Well, to be fair, you really haven't seen my chiller side.” Dean felt his breath quicken just a little. A cool draught touched his skin and hair stood up on his arms. Suddenly, Dean could imagine Cole’s ‘chiller side’. It excited him. He chuckled.  
“What do you think about rapid dehydration? “ he said, putting his mind back where it belonged.  
Cole sighed, as he realized this would be a long, uncomfortable night. “Big fan. Just make sure you squash that sucker when it goes AWOL.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Dean began stacking wood in the fireplace. He could feel Cole’s eyes on him as he worked, and it made his skin tingle. He liked having Cole look at him.  
Soon the fire was lit, tinder crackling. The temperature began to rise.  
“All right”, Dean said, satisfied with his efforts. “Nothing like a sweat lodge in the woods, huh?” Cole just looked and said nothing.  
Time went by. There was no more small talk, just Dean and Cole and the fire. Occasionally Cole would pour water on the rocks to generate steam, and that was getting harder to do. He watched as Dean cracked a bottle of water and suddenly, he wanted a drink like never before in his life. His eyes went to the water bottle, like a light in the darkness. And was that son of a bitch watching him? Cole was pissed off now. How could Dean just sit there drinking fucking water, knowing how badly Cole wanted it right fucking now. It was too much.  
“Sorry”. Dean didn’t look fucking sorry. Asshole.  
Some time later, Cole broke the uncomfortable silence.  
“My dad. He got something inside him, too, right? You think this is what he felt like when he turned?” Cole asked.  
“Maybe. I mean, he was human before he was a monster.”  
“I get it. Why you did it, Dean. My dad wasn't my dad anymore. If I go down that same road I want you to do that to me, too.”  
“That road?” Dean spoke sharply, recognizing defeatism when he heard it. “That means giving up. If you think that's where you're headed, then you've got it ass-backwards. You're gonna fight harder than you ever have.” Cole said nothing, just stared at the bottle of water on the counter.  
“You understand?” Dean asked, confused by the blank expression on Cole’s face, then followed his gaze to the bottle. “ Ahh,” he said, getting it.  
“Dean-o. Will you do me the honor of tying me to this chair?”  
The thought of Cole tied down sent an unbidden thrill through Dean. “Yeah.” Dean picked up a length of rope and moved to tie Cole’s hands, when Cole suddenly elbowed him in the face, knocking him onto the floor. Cole lunged at the water on the table and got down a few glorious swallows when Dean smacked it out of his hands, his gun pointed at Cole’s head.  
Cole’s voice grated. “Aah! Come on. We both know you're not gonna do it.”  
“You are gonna sweat this one through.” Dean pushed Cole off of him and got to his feet.  
“I can't, Dean!” Cole breathed heavily, an anguished expression on his face.  
“Yes, you can. Listen to me. Yes, you can. Think about your family, hmm? Your wife, your kid. You hear me?”  
Cole shook as he knelt on the floor. “I appreciate the talk, coach. But honestly, all I can think about is slicing your wrist and drinking you like a fountain.” Cole’s eyes turned toward Dean with a staggering intensity. He began to laugh, hysteria dancing in his eyes. “I guess that makes me a monster, don't it?” Cole looked into Dean’s eyes, and saw compassion. Then Dean surprised him, pressing his lips to Cole’s mouth.  
Cole tensed up, and pushed Dean away, his eyes wide. Dean grasped Cole’s arms and held him still. “Surprised? You need to think about something else man. I’ve looked into the abyss my whole life, and trust me, I know about monsters. I’ve been the monster. Let me help you. I’ve been watching you all night and I know you’ve been watching me. “ Cole heard Dean’s voice drop with desire, and his craving for water became something else. Cole felt his cock harden slthough he tried to push Dean away, but Dean had already felt it. Dean pulled Cole’s head towards him and kissed him again, his own cock hard in his jeans. Dean slipped his hand down Cole’s belly to grasp Cole’s penis. Cole moaned, opening his mouth and Dean pushed into him, his tongue moving inside the other man’s mouth, licking, tasting, first lightly, then harder. He pressed his body against Cole and then finally, felt the man’s resistance crumble. Cole put his hands behind Dean’s head and kissed him back. Dean felt a rush as Cole crushed his mouth against his. Dean let himself be kissed now, and moved his hands up Cole’s back, then down to his ass. With both hands he squeezed, and pulled Cole’s chest to his. Cole’s body was hard, his muscles fit and his waist trim, barely an ounce of softness to him. Dean brought his hands back to unbutton Cole’s jeans. Mouths still locked together, he slipped one hand into Cole’s boxers and grasped his cock in one hand. “Ah, fuck you, Dean-o” Cole moaned, his cock throbbing in Dean’s hand. He threw his head back, giving in to the sensation of Dean’s strong hand moving up and down the shaft.  
“And here I am trying to help you out,” Dean whispered and moved his lips slowly down Cole’s neck, the man’s sweat salty on his tongue. Dean owned this man now, and he knew it, taking his time, feeling Cole move his hips back and forth.  
Cole’s excitement grew. His breath came faster now, and he pushed Dean’s head down to his groin. He felt Dean’s mouth slide over his cock, warm and wet. Dean gave himself over to Cole now, matching the rhythm of Cole’s hips. His own cock throbbed inside his pants as Cole thrust into Dean’s mouth, over and over. Dean felt the orgasm building in Cole as the rhythm became faster. Cole sighed obscenities like a mantra: “Oh fuck, oh fuck. Suck it you cocksucker. Take it. Oh fuck yes, yes, YES!” The last word scraped out of Cole’s ragged throat as he came, exploding into Dean’s mouth. Dean gagged on the cum, hot and salty, but sweet. He swallowed it, holding Cole’s cock in his mouth until the last spasm. Cole was drained, his hands resting limply on Dean’s shoulders. Dean rose up licking his lips and kissed Cole again. Cole responded warmly, tasting his own saltiness on Dean’s tongue. The kiss this time was long and lingering. Dean caressed Cole’s chest and nipples, which hardened under his hands. “I never, never thought I would …” Cole trailed off as Dean turned him and pushed him onto the couch.  
“Shut up and live for a minute. Don’t deny yourself. You wanted this, now own it”. Dean kissed him once more and turned Cole to face the fire, bending him over and pulling Cole’s pants down to his ankles. Dean caressed Cole’s ass, then spit, rubbing Cole’s anus with his thumb. He spat in his own hand and rubbed his cock to make it slick, then pushed slowly into Cole’s anus. Cole gasped at the sensation, conflicted but aroused. Dean pushed all his length into Cole, moving slowly, feeling Cole’s body quiver. Slowly Cole started to relax, and Dean began to thrust deeper and faster, his passion building. With every thrust, Cole moaned, and Dean felt his power rising. It was an excitement brought on by only two things, sex and killing, and he struggled for a moment with a troubling thought. What if he had to kill Cole? What if they couldn’t save him, and all this was for nothing? He leaned forward pressing his chest against Cole’s back and pulled him close.  
“It’s ok,” Cole breathed, sensing some of the root of Dean’s conflict. “If you have to kill me, just make it quick, man”.  
“I don’t want to kill you”, Dean sighed, his lips brushing Cole’s back. Cole reached out and took Dean’s hand and placed it on his own penis, which was hard once more.  
“Save me then, fucker,” Cole said. Dean caught his breath as he felt Cole’s penis jump under his hand, and he began to thrust, stroking Cole’s cock. A fire rose in him, overpowering, and he pressed his teeth into Cole’s skin. Cole gasped at the sudden pain, then orgasmed as the pain and Dean’s stroking made him come. Dean came then, thrusting his cock deep into Cole’s ass and he cried out, a shudder rippling through his whole body.  
In his ecstasy a rush of silence came to Dean’s mind, a brief moment of peace. Limp, he held onto Cole as they lay together over the couch, Dean’s sweat cooling him as the fire began to slowly die out.  
Cole was not happy. He had never been fucked by a man before, nor had he ever thought he’d like it. The closest he had ever come was with an old Army buddy, with whom he had shared a German prostitute in the red light district many years ago. They had been out together and had been drinking a lot when they decided getting laid might be a good idea. Sean was handsome, hard and strong. There had been a few odd glances as Cole had watched the woman sucking his friend’s cock, feeling himself get hard, then release as he fucked her from behind. Cole admitted to himself now, the sight of Sean’s cock had excited him as much as the prostitute’s soft flesh.  
So now here he was, baking miserably by the fire as the man who had just changed his goddam perspective talked to Sam on the phone like nothing had ever happened. He watched a bead of sweat drip down Dean’s neck, and like a whirlwind, Cole lunged at Dean with an overpowering thirst. The thing inside him wanted blood now, and he was powerless to resist.  
Cole’s ferocity caught Dean completely off guard, but he managed to get his weapon up between them as he struggled to fend off Cole’s onslaught.  
“Don’t make me pull this trigger” Dean said.  
‘I already did” said Cole, Dean’s brow furrowed as he tried to understand, then he saw the thing, it was there, moving up Cole’s throat. Holy shit, thought Dean, as he moved to get behind Cole and out of the thing’s way. It came out, and Dean only caught a glimpse of the hideous worm flailing around in Cole’s mouth. Then it was out, and Dean pushed Cole out of the way to stomp on it. There was a splat sound, and a final thrash of the wormy tail, and then it was done. Dean turned back to Cole, his hand on his shoulder. “You ok?”  
“Yeah”, gasped Cole. “Thank God. Thank God”. He breathed raggedly in and out, weak with relief.  
Dean immediately called Sam. “Sammy, we did it. Cole’s alright. Get Kitt over here as soon as you can.”  
“It’s too late”, came the reply. Sam was quiet, and Dean could hear low sounds of sorrow in the background. Behind him, Cole saw the expression on Dean’s face, and he slumped down in grief.

Sam arrived just after Dean and Cole finished cleaning up. Cole was much improved-the lesions were mostly gone from his skin and he had regained some strength. He had downed at least 4 bottles of water before Dean had had to force Cole to slow down, or else face hypernatremia. Neither one had spoken of their encounter since it happened. Cole found that he was not ashamed, but he was unable to put his feelings into coherent thoughts. Cole could feel Dean’s gaze like a physical touch, but when he looked up to meet his eyes, Dean would always look away. Cole went outside with Sam, leaving Dean to turn off the lights.  
Dean had done what he’d done to save Cole’s life. The man was so far gone reason wouldn’t help anymore, so Dean had had to use something more primal. With the vibe Dean had been getting from Cole through the evening, he had been sure that his method would work. It wasn’t often that Dean was attracted to another man, but the combination of Cole’s strength and vulnerability had awoken dark desires in him. Sex allowed Cole to be shocked out of his pain and struggle with the worm’s thirst, and had momentarily quieted the horrid siren song of the Mark. He could still recall the feel of Cole’s back against his chest. He closed his eyes, remembering, then zipped his bag closed and headed out of the cabin.  
“…attacks his wife, she had to kill him. At least, that’s the story she’s gotta tell”. Cole and Sam spoke softly in the driveway as Dean stowed his bag in the trunk.  
“Guess I’ve seen it all now” said Cole, forcing himself to look steadily at Dean.  
“Some, not all.”  
“I just want to go home. See my family” Cole gave a half-hearted smile at the brothers, wondering if he could ever really go home again. He had seen things, done things, and felt things that his wife and son would probably never understand. Well, this was just another in a long history of things he could never explain to his wife. The war in Iraq and Afghanistan had already left its scars. She would understand his grief over Kitt and the events that he chose to tell her about this night as just another of those war wounds, and would not press him. He was too worn out to really process all that had happened tonight but it was a long drive home. Surely he could make some sense of all this.  
Cole reached out to shake Sam’s hand. Everything was crazy. He had tortured this man, now was offering him respect and gratitude. And Dean, well, that was crazier still. The craziest.  
“I want to thank you Dean-o, for keeping me standing.” Cole looked at Dean, and held his handshake a moment too long.  
“Well,” said Dean, “all it took was blood, sweat, and more sweat”. He smiled gamely, but a bit uncomfortably, and it occurred to Cole that Dean maybe had a few things to think about on his trip home as well. “You take care of yourself, you hear?”  
“I will.” Cole smiled again, and turned to go. “but I still hope I don’t see the two of you anymore. No offense.” A small smile lit his features, and Dean was struck again by how handsome he was. Tired and pale, but beautiful anyway.  
The brothers watched him drive away, thinking their own thoughts for a moment.  
Dean looked over at Sam. “Don’t blame yourself for Kit, Sam.”  
“I can’t help it Dean, it feels crappy.”  
“I know it does. “ Dean pulled the trunk closed, feeling tired himself.  
“I tried. I did, I tried I just, I couldn’t save this one”. Sam sniffed in the cold night air, staring in front of him as if trying to find an answer in the darkness.  
Dean shrugged helplessly and sighed. “You know, you can do everything right. Even still, sometimes, the guy still dies.” Dean held Sam’s eyes for an uncomfortable time, then he turned and got into the car. Sam stood for a moment in the cold, his heart as heavy as the mist on his breath.


End file.
